


【黑子的篮球】【赤绿】杂乱无章的天空下

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Puberty, Secret Admirer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 青春期里酸酸甜甜的暗恋故事。“杂乱无章的天空下有大片麦田，我没有必要表达悲伤与孤独。”——梵高
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	【黑子的篮球】【赤绿】杂乱无章的天空下

“今天运势最高的是巨蟹座的你呢！红色的发卡是今天的幸运物。请戴上它然后尽情去做一切想完成的事情吧！”

红色的发卡，很好，上次在篮球部更衣室的柜子里看见的一字卡还放在抽屉里，不用临时再去寻找了。

电视里中气十足的女声低了下来。

“……今天运势最低的是——双鱼座的你。出门请一定不要忘记带上友人的礼物作为幸运物唷！”

绿间轻松迈向门口的脚步忽然顿了下来……双鱼座，是赤司！

话说那家伙运势垫底的时候真是少得可怜的说。上一次好像还是联赛决赛前——即使青峰和紫原翘掉了部活，其他人还是会每天在一军的体育馆里训练。每天都见面，自然也就没那么担心，尽管两个人也说不上几句话。

他当然知道赤司征十郎很忙。

国一和国二都是学生会副会长，平常就已经见不到人了；待到国三担任学生会长，再加上篮球队长等一众职务，除了训练和更衣时对篮球部公务的交流，绿间不怎么能和不同班的赤司搭上话。

联赛结束后两人分别和继任交接，再没有什么交集了。明明就在隔壁班，也没遇见过一次。

……友人的礼物，正好顺手把毕业礼物交给他吧。

才不是担心他的说。

回到房间打开衣柜，里面分门别类地放着各种服装。“真太郎的柜子，一点也不像一个男生的衣柜呢。”妈妈曾经这么评价，然后再也没有插手过为他整理衣服的事情。

也就不知道他偷偷将有点小的旧衬衫留在了衣柜中。

男孩上了国中就开始抽条似的长高，学期初新买的衬衫下个学期往身上一比划就小了半截——独独留下这一件的原因倒有些奇特。

是国一的一天吧，他们已经拿到了第一个联赛的奖杯。队里同级的几个人一起训练一起比赛一起回家，就算不是朋友，也不差很多了。那天巨蟹座的运势不高不低，就是幸运物有些难找——“友人的印记”，这是什么的说！之前的朋友没有谁会为了一个奇奇怪怪的幸运物特地来找他，国中的第一年……啊，算了，暂且带上国小毕业时朋友送的铅笔，到学校再想办法吧。

自认为没有问题的绿间第一次因为公车晚点而踩点进了校门。

匆匆忙忙往班级走的时候，绿间碰到了被老师赶到走廊补作业的青峰，又在对方（因为看到差点迟到的绿间而）十分惊奇的追问下不小心把真实的原因说了出来。

青峰听完，撇撇嘴，一边说着“笨蛋，这种事情多简单”，一边用蓝笔在绿间的衣摆下不明显的地方画了一道，带着笑意补充：“这不就好啦。”然后在绿间炸毛前带着刚刚几笔画完的作业回班，依稀听见一句“青峰！不要随便往别人的衣服上画的说！”

说来也奇怪，绿间的上午倒确实再没遇到什么问题了。

中午的食堂，青峰坐在距离绿间最远的座位，还被恶狠狠地蹬了一下。坐在绿间对面的赤司读到两人之间的气氛，好奇地递给绿间一个疑问的眼神。彼时绿间还仅仅是个十三岁的小孩子，心里藏不住事儿，一五一十地把原委讲了出来。

再往后？再往后就是几个人兴致勃勃地拿着笔在他的衣摆下方内侧作画，青峰补上了一个篮球，就连紫原也给他画了一根紫色的美味棒，仔细看还有几个蔷薇色的小字——赤司竟然把自己的名字签了上去！

那一天平平常常安安全全地结束了。那件拥有“友人的印记”的衣服绿间再没有穿过，整理旧衣服时也装作没看见似的跳过，就这样一直存放在他的衣柜里。

绿间拿了剪刀，剪下衬衫上第二颗纽扣。

帝光早课是八点半开始，国三的学生自然不能压着点到学校。绿间踏进校门的时候主楼上的表刚刚走到七点半。

这个时候赤司应该已经到学校了，绿间想。从前嫌班里早课前吵闹，他总仗着自己有社团活动室的钥匙，悄悄跑到那里预习功课。有次和赤司聊起这件事，赤司一边笑着说“啊，真太郎真是物尽其用”，一边在之后也不时跑来坐在他对面和他一起学习。两个人都不是热闹的类型，但教室里的寂静并不显得尴尬。学业不紧张时，那里就变成了他们对弈的“战场”——一般一个清晨完不成一局将棋，于是傍晚社团活动时墙角柜子里的残局成为他们心照不宣的秘密。

那时的活动室还充满着人间烟火气，紫原的零食、桃井的笔记、黄濑的写真……还有他的幸运物。每个人都在这间屋子里留下了自己的气息，谁能想到后来，世事难料。

友人一个个散去，绿间对这个房间也就失去了归属感。清晨两人之间的寂静沉重得像一座山，压在绿间的心上。学业负担渐渐增加，不知道什么时候，早上的教室弥漫着学习的气氛。第一次因为沉思同桌询问的一道题，回过神来已经快要上课，没有去部活室后，再次不去也就简单多了。

那个人……也许还会留在那里吧。绿间抬头看向活动室的窗户。

活动室里亮着灯。绿间在敲门前紧张了一下，缠着绷带的手有些颤抖。要是在训练，这样是会被骂的吧，绿间勾了勾嘴角，想，要是在训练，他也不会紧张成这个样子的说。

“咚、咚、咚”，清脆的敲门声在寂静的楼道里回荡。

“请进。”是赤司的声音，华丽而矜贵，像镶着金线的美玉，又像轻柔绚丽的绸缎，绾出优雅的绳结。那个声音曾经多么熟悉，闭上眼仿佛就能在耳边听到，如今又那么遥远，仅仅隔着门板，却像是有着直到世界彼端的距离。

不要慌，绿间想。从回复的时间和语气来看，教室里应该仅仅有赤司一个人，而且没有在做紧急或是不能中断的事情，可以进去装作顺手把纽扣送给他，不会暴露自己关心他的事实。

如果间隔的时间太长，赤司一定会觉得奇怪。绿间定了定神，伸手推开门。

然后在迈步的一瞬间忽然想起来，那样不告而别的自己，是否还会被对方当作朋友。

就在他愣神的这一秒，背对着门正在看书的赤司已经转过身来，露出一丝惊讶的神情：“真太郎？”

紫原向赤司挑战的那天已经过了很久，留在绿间脑海里的画面却清晰得令人发指。赤司征十郎……有两个。除了在场的奇迹的世代，没有别人发现。是赤司真的没有表现出来么？绿间从未认为他在试图隐藏。即使不看语言风格，两人的气质也千差万别。这个赤司，更加具有攻击性，锐利又强大，蛮横地撞开前进的全部阻碍。

强大得让人遗忘，一件物品越是尖利，往往就越是脆弱。

情绪在意识反应过来前已经产生了生理反应——心跳加速，脸上发烫，肌肉收缩，手心沁出一层汗珠……绿间想要在心里苦笑一声。他想过无数种两人再次见面的场景，却没想到只要赤司的一个眼神，就能激发出自己的战逃反应。

我到底是有多在意他的说！

看到赤司眼中的疑惑渐渐加重，绿间抬起缠着绷带的左手，推了下眼镜，走向赤司，强迫自己冷静下来，说：“赤司，我……算是你的朋友么？”

声音有些颤抖，无论赤司有没有听出来里面的犹疑，至少本来已经平息的惊讶再次在他金色的眼眸中翻涌起来了。

绿间补充道：“不是作为一个队友，而是……啊，算了，这是毕业礼物，请……请赤司君一定要带在身上的说。”徒劳地再次推了眼镜，试图回到平常的状态，最终也只是从书包里拿出来一个精致的西阵织小袋子，放到了桌角。手倒是奇迹般地不再颤抖了。

似乎是想要维持自己的最后一点尊严，绿间故作平静地转身准备离开，却听见赤司的声音在身后响起：

“是幸运物么？谢谢。

“真太郎怎么会不是我的朋友呢？就算不去看别的因素，从前我们在一起的时间也可以算是最长的了。”

从前？从前。和那个赤司一起度过的时光，也算数么？

副交感神经代替交感神经运行，心跳放缓，应激反应平息。绿间点点头，就像是他已经接受了这番说辞：“今天双鱼座的幸运物是‘友人的礼物’，只是顺手送给你的说。”

赤司微微颔首，伸手拿起小袋子，挂在了自己的笔袋上（二者的颜色竟奇怪地相配），说：“谢谢，我今天会带着她的。” 

弥漫的气场一瞬间柔和下来，温润地落在教室里，像是被人细致打磨过后的璞玉，温文尔雅地散发着光芒。不再尖锐，也不再有蔑视一切的感觉，就像……曾经的他。

绿间不自知地微微勾起嘴角，又点了下头，转身离开。

蔷薇色的发卡别在绿发上，显眼得让人很难不去注意。

“过度和我接触会对他的能力产生不好的影响。”

“啊，我明白，你已经在尽力避着他了，今天还特地把我唤醒。”

“他应该又想你了吧，真奇怪，能把我们分得这么清楚的可只有他一个。”

“当然，那可是我看上的人。”

……

“发卡是有一次我不小心落在更衣室的，没想到被他捡了去。别生气了。”

……

“我走了，醒来一次太累了，没事不要唤醒我。记得要对他好一些……不过在篮球上可不要放水，他值得你全力出手。”

“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有任何建议，请随意评论！


End file.
